


He Loves the Stars

by chaotic_blue_dissonance



Series: JuLance Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, JuLance, Julance 2019, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, Pre-Canon, Pre-Voltron: Legendary Defender, it leaves off before anything really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_blue_dissonance/pseuds/chaotic_blue_dissonance
Summary: Lance doesn't want to leave the ocean... so his mama promises to bring him back later.





	He Loves the Stars

As the youngest, it was easy for Lance to sort of fade into the background. At the same time, it was just easy for him to get so much attention. It was still a balancing sort of thing he had to get used to, but by age nine, he was always attached to one of his older siblings, if they didn’t already shove him off, or sitting with his mother. Not necessarily bothering her, just being by her. It was nice and comforting, she was warm like the setting sun. Not scorching like he was in broad daylight, but comforting and present. 

It happened that Lance’s family was on the beach at that particular time. A cool breeze encouraging the gentle waves to lap at Lance’s feet as he watched his brothers and sisters play. Normally, he’d join them, but he didn’t feel like they needed him around or anything. Besides.. He liked watching the sun set, liked watching the sky turn different colors.

It was a different sort of pretty, like an otherworldly kind of pretty. It was amazing that the sight was still apart of Earth, that amazed him beyond words.

Or course, the sunset meant that Mama was calling from shore, everyone slowly falling back in and making their way home. Like always, Lance was last. Not because he was forgotten, not at all.

In fact, Veronica made it a point to tug him toward shore by the arm. “Laaaaance! You’re taking so long!” She groaned, tugging as hard as a ten year old girl can. Compared to how tiny and skinny Lance was, it was enough to get him going. Although, out of sheer spite and love for his sister, Lance often just went lax, falling into the ocean.

“Getting.. Weaker. Can’t move.” He gasped, fighting to keep the grin off his face. “Land.. taking away… energy.” At that point, his sister had managed to drag him out of the ocean, onto the beach, letting his arm drop. 

“Mama! Lance is doing the thing, again!” She whined, glaring at Lance with the raw fury only a ten year old could muster.

Mama would come to the two, laughing after she to a moment to separate her other bickering children, pressing a kiss to both of their heads. She took a moment to whisper something into her daughters ear, who huffed and crossed her eyes. Lance only caught a bit of the conversation.

“But how do you always managed to do it? He never does what I tell him to.” She trailed off, her could thick with hurt.

Mama would only lean down and press a gentle kiss to the girl’s forehead. “Magic.” Was all she said. “You’ll learn soon enough,” she promised. Later, Lance would realize that it wasn’t magic, but at eight years old, he was a little mystified.

Soon enough, Lance could look up, and spot that bright, warm smile that only his mama had. “Hola, mijo.” She smiled. “Are you ready to go home?” Her voice was like the cool, refreshing breeze. Lance shook his head. “But you have to come home, mijo. You know that you can’t stay out here alone.”

Lance pouted and huffed, trying to push away the heavy feeling in his chest. It wasn’t that he didn’t like home, he just.. he wanted to stay out a little longer. “I know.” He rolled onto his side, tracing shapes and figures in the sand. He just.. wanted to be in the ocean when he saw the stars, that night. The moon wouldn’t be there, and the stars were always brighter when the moon was gone. They always looked that much more beautiful when over the ocean.

Mama was quiet for as long as Lance was, taking a moment to seat herself next to the boy. Lance always felt like a dwarf when she sat by him. She was like a giant, towering over him. Not in a scary way, just.. she looked so big. “What if,” she spoke in a whisper, as if she were sharing a secret with him, “we came back out here. Tonight? All by ourselves. That way, you wouldn’t be alone.” She promised, looking to Lance with a small smile and bright eyes. Eager, Lance of course nodded excitedly. Like any child that a mother indulged in would. 

Lance would be coming out to his favorite place with his favorite person. It didn’t get any better than that. Unless there was ice cream involved… but that wasn’t the point.

So, of course, Lance followed back to the rest of his family, holding his mama’s hand with a bright smile. That night, it was just them. 

It was dark, and they were alone. Lance was in his swim trunks, sitting in his mama’s lap while looking outward. If he leaned back into her and just stared at all the stars in the sky, and even reflected on the still sea, Lance could pretend that he was floating in the stars. Like he was apart of them. His eyes solely focused on them. He grabbed for his mama’s hand without looking.. Rather than lacing fingers (Lance’s hands were too small for that, if he was being honest with himself), his hand was enveloped by the warm hold of his mother’s hand.

“Mama.” He spoke softly, so softly, he wasn’t even sure that he’d actually said it aloud. The woman gave a soft hum that he could feel through his back. “I.. What if I wanna be with the stars? Instead of… being anything else.”

A soft laugh came from behind him. Lance leaned his head back, his eyes wide and mouth a little open as he did. Her free hand brushed aside Lance’s hairs so she could see him better. “Then let’s talk about that.”

Maybe that night was when Lance finally decided to be a pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is just more babbling, but I'm thinking about expanding on this and making a fic of the following conversation. Showing just how his mama's encouragement lead him to want to be a pilot, then a fighter pilot at some point. I dunno. Should I do it? It'd have to be after JuLance, but I like the idea. Especially since these drabbles are mostly incomplete ideas.


End file.
